


Happy Tentacleween Gajeel

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gajeel ditches the Fairy Tail Halloween party and ends up getting caught by tentacles from the void. Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Gajeel

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> Happy Halloween

Happy Tentacleween Gajeel

Gajeel ditches the Fairy Tail Halloween party and ends up getting caught by tentacles from the void. Tier 2

-x-

The fairy tail guild was currently celebrating halloween. This year’s costumes was cave men. So the boys were all dressed in loin clothes with animal print. “This is ridiculous!” Gajeel says.

Everywhere he looked he saw half naked men, heck some of the guys couldn’t even hide their endowments behind the loin clothes. He didn’t know if whoever suggested this theme was a genius or a colossal pervert.

Nothing but broad shoulders, big pecs, rock hard abs, big butts, and sexy backs as far as the eyes could see. Little Gajeel couldn’t help but stand at attention, or try to pushing at the fabric of his tight pants.

“What’s wrong iron eater, scared to show off a little skin?” Gajeel turned, and nearly got a nosebleed. Laxus had possibly the biggest dick and was wearing the smallest loincloth possible.

“I’m out of here!” he stomped off. It was already late, the sky was clear the moon high in the sky. It’s light casting shadows. Gajeel took the long way home, not wanting to walk around the city with his cock pitching a tent.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked through the woods. A sudden change in the air gave Gajeel pause. “What the hell?” he kept walking only to keep passing by the same tree. “What is going on here!?”

The shadows seemed to move on their own. Gajeel sniffed the air, but all he could smell was candy. He rubbed his nose, and he missed the shadows moving towards him.

It was too late, he felt something coil around his ankle. Before he could act he was lifted up into the air. “Gah!” he cursed. Tentacles grabbed his arms and held him tight.

“What is this?” the tentacles kept a firm grip on the iron dragon slayer. ‘Wait wasn’t fire breath saying something about tentacles…’ he couldn’t recall what he was saying as Natsu’s fat cock kept peeking from underneath his loincloth.

So all Gajeel heard was blah blah blah. What Natsu was talking about was tentacles appearing all across the land since the tenth month. No one had any idea who their targets were or why some people got grabbed over others.

“Damn it!” he tried to use Iron Dragon Roar, but nothing came out. “I can’t use my magic!”

The tentacles removed his shoes, and started tickling his feet. “Gihihihihi quit it!” more tentacles joined in on the fun. Thanks to Gajeel’s natural clothes his pits got exposed when his arms were raised.

They tickled his pits and feet together, his body trembled. He thought he was gonna explode. To bad for Gajeel the tickle assault was merely a distraction.

As his body thrashed, his clothes were removed one by one. His tan skin was put on full display, his broad pecs, rock hard abs, a treasure path up to his navel, his massive 15 inch dick, and baseball sized balls, strong thighs, and fit arms and legs, last but not least his glorious glutes and sexy back.

“Gah I’m naked!” he thrashed, making his massive dick bob and sway. Might as well been waving a feather in front of a cat. The tentacles charged in. “Ohh fuck!”

They caressed his muscled form, drawing a blush on the raven’s cheeks. His 15 incher was coiled round and round till the tip of the tentacle reached the tip of his dick. Gajeel groaned as the tentacle squeezed his length and began to move. The tip swirled around the fat head of his cock.

His big balls were bounced and pulled, making the dragon slayer moan. His plump rear was groped, as other tentacles ran along his sexy back. On his front got the same treatment. Two tentacles caressed his beefy pecs, coiling around till the tips reached his nipples.

They massaged his chest, the tips brushing his nips, coaxing them to hardness. Once they were nice and perky, they flicked his nips. “Grrr,” he groaned, pleasure shooting straight down to his cock. “When I get out of this I’m gonna-ahhhh!”

The tentacle on his cock began to rub his piss slit. His hips rocked of their own accord. His ass got spread exposing his manhole, it twitched and pulsed. A large cock like tentacle appeared and went for his ass.

It rubbed his hole spreading a strange liquid over his entrance. It made his hole hot, Gajeel panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. ‘What is this!?’ the tip thrust in and Gajeel moaned.

His channel got pumped full of the strange fluid. Gajeel’s hips wiggled, and his cock wept pre. “Mmmhhhmmm!” Once he was slick enough the tentacle pushed it’s way into his ass. “Ohhh yes!” he pushed back onto the tentacle taking in a few more inches.

That wasn’t the only hole getting filled. A smaller thinner tentacle rose up and went after his dripping dick. “Wait!” it pushed against his cock hole. The tentacle thrust into his pipe. “Oh my gawd!” he arched his back.

It pushed inside deeper and deeper, sinking into all of his 15 incher. It found his sweet spot on the other end just as the tentacle in his ass found it inside.

He saw stars, they rammed him at the same time. “Oh gawd it’s fucking my cock!” he moaned as the tentacle in his penis thrust in and out. The friction inside his pipe and ass blew his mind.

Gajeel had always seen himself as a top dog, but lately something had been itching at the back of his mind. Such thoughts were forced out as his orgasm ripped through him.

He came but no seed came out. The tentacle in his penis expanded and plugged him tight. “Noo let me cum!” he cried out thrashing. “Mmmm!”

A tentacle thrust into his mouth, it tasted sweet like candy. The tentacle in his penis opened up and swallowed his pent up cum. “Mmhhmm,” he moaned around the tentacle. It was a slow drain on his balls.

They must have been connected as his own semen exploded into his mouth. It filled his mouth up with his own thick dragon slayer cum.

Gajeel had no choice but to swallow it. His dragon slayer body responded to the semen, amplifying his sexual desire. His penis remained erect.

His eyes rolled up as his semen was slowly sucked out of his pipe and force fed back. The tentacle in his ass sped up with his thrusts.

More tentacles joined in the fun, mouth like tentacles latched onto his nipples and began to suck. ‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!’ his toes curled as another sensation of orgasm hit him.

A second cock tentacle joined his ass, the two coiling around the other and massaging his inner walls. They pumped more of the strange goo. It made his ass tingle, seeking more friction.

He was moved into the doggy-style position, and he even found himself sucking the cock tentacle. The more he sucked the more cum he got. His balls bounced as his semen was drained faster.

‘I want cock, I want cum, I want to blow my load full!’ His cock kept getting squeezed and it was like being milked like a cow. His stomach swelled from all the cum he drank.

It pulled out and he whined at the loss. “I think…I drank too much cum…” he pants. The cock tentacle wasn’t finished either, he fired a steady stream all over his face, in his hair, and all over his back.

As his seed pelted his skin Gajeel could only shiver. He was lifted up so his front could get the same treatment. It looked so sexy, the white off his cum against his tan skin.

From head to toe Gajeel was drenched in seed, a huge grin on his face. At dawn’s light the tentacles vanished and Gajeel got hit with a huge of pent up release.

His balls lurched as his semen erupted like a dragon roar. He made a massive pool of semen which he promptly collapsed into. “Damn it, I feel so drain but I’m still horny.” His ass twitched, the gaping hole slicked with the strange goo.

Gajeel reached back and played with his hole. “It’s not enough I need cock!” he moaned.

“Looks like I made it just in time.” Gajeel lifted his head and saw Laxus in his caveman costume swinging his big club if you know what I mean. Gajeel gulped.

‘That’d feel me so good!’ he thought.

Laxus laughed. “I know that look, you want my dick bad don’t you?”

“Yes!” Laxus walked into his pool of cum and hiked his ass up.

“You can have it if you swear to be my slave!” he hotdogged his ass.

“Yes, I’ll be your slave breed me fuck me now!” his manhole was begging for it, his hips rocked back.

“Looks like I got myself quite the treat!” He thrust in and Gajeel howled in pleasure. As punishment for skipping out on the halloween party, Gajeel had to dress up as a caveman for the rest of the year, wearing Laxus’ loincloth which showed off his cock and ass.

What could he do it was an order from his master, Laxus.

End


End file.
